


ART: Easy...

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Star Trek Art [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, First Time, M/M, NSFW Art, Outdoor Sex, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard and Data first time. And on an alien planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Easy...

**Author's Note:**

> This is emotion chip Data and he is very eager to get things started and to start the experience but he's going too quickly so Picard needs to tell him to go easy. Thats our Data, eager to make the grade. Done in Prismacolor markers. :)
> 
> Picard and Data belong to Paramount.


End file.
